


龙虎风云

by ruby_blaze893



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic f/f relationships, Where they're kinda immortal but going to school for education, because the world changes and these two want to keep up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_blaze893/pseuds/ruby_blaze893
Summary: Wherein Lan-Hui Fan(Fem!China) and Asha Roy(Fem!India) enjoy a lazy afternoon in their flat. A relationship study.





	龙虎风云

When Asha enters their flat, her-for lack of better words-dorkus malorkus of a flatmate is lounging on the floor with a stack of scribbled notebooks and a world map. 

"What are you doing?" 

Hui doesn't look up. "Plotting world domination."

Asha narrows her eyes at her. In her jeans and a leather jacket, Lan-Hui didn't look like anything but the typical college student. Still, though, the average mortal human didn't plot world domination with a cheap ball pen and several stack of notebooks. 

"Well then, would you leave some for me?" She's only half-jesting, wondering what Hui would do-would she extend an olive branch, or....? Now was the time to find out-whether they are friends or rivals or enemies-or all three, twisted and convoluted into something as contradictory of a mess as they are.

Hui looks up and smiles. Violently golden eyes, of a colour no contacts could replicate, bore into amber ones.

"Of course not," she smiles, the gleam of her teeth sure and sharp as a knife.

"You'll have to fight me for it."

**Author's Note:**

> dorkus malorkus-as you might have guessed, dork in Latin.(I was on tumblr) 
> 
> 龙虎风云-two heroes meeting, or the meeting of an emperor and an officer.


End file.
